Su todo
by B Ackerman
Summary: Él era lo único que tenía, por él debía luchar. Por mantener a salvo a su clan. Ya no era más la niña que no necesitaba de nadie, ahora era uno de los soldados que los liberarían a todos, era miembro del ejército de la humanidad. Era una parte de las alas de la libertad. Todos dependían de ella y sus compañeros. Esos que los liberarían. Y ella mantendría a salvo a su todo.


**N.A:** éste oneshot es de Sasha mejor conocida como la Chica Patata, bueno está basado en el episodio 7, el 8, el 11 y el 16 del anime, la última parte en el capítulo, si no mal recuerdo, 36 del manga. Está escrito desde mi punto de vista acerca de lo que Sasha siente. Es una de mis chicas favoritas de Shingeki y no podía dejar la oportunidad de hacerle un pequeño escrito, no quise poner mas escenas del manga porque no recuerdo muy bien los siguientes capítulos y no tenía la pagina del manga a la mano así que lo dejé hasta ahí. Siento y pienso yo que Isayama tal vez le tiene aprecio a éste personaje y es por eso que lo ha dejado vivir, teniendo en cuenta que no deja a ninguno en pie,(SPOILER) y el hecho de que por fin, junto a sus compañeros, ¡pudo ver el mar! me causó una gran felicidad en el reciente capítulo 90 del manga. Y bueno, nada más que decir. Es muy corto, aviso.

* * *

Los personajes que aquí aparecen son obra de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 **Su todo**

* * *

¿Por qué había dejado su casa y había entrado en el ejército? ¿por qué había dejado el pueblo?

¿por qué había dejado solo a su padre?

Extrañaba cazar, extrañaba emboscar y que su padre le enseñara como debía proceder para ser buena cazadora. Extrañaba el bosque y le gustaba recordar como su padre iba por ella cuando se perdía y la encontraba trepada en las ramas de los árboles, como él le había enseñado. Extrañaba a su clan. Los extrañaba especialmente en los momentos en los que tenía que mantener la cabeza fría en los momentos más cruciales fuera de los muros.

¿por qué había dejado solo a su padre? Él, el bosque y su gente era lo único que tenía, con lo único que había crecido y se había acostumbrado a convivir. Había crecido rodeada de campo y alejada de la civilización, plena.

Aún podía sentir a sus compañeros que se habían quedado sin gas para su equipo, gritando y pidiendo ayuda, recordaba el desafío que supuso tener que tomar la iniciativa para dar marcha y emprender el camino hacia el cuartel. Nadie podía, nadie quería y todos se convirtieron presos del miedo, de la desesperación.

¡Vamos chicos, venga, podemos lograrlo, yo iré al frente y lo lograremos!

Ella se ofreció para ir al frente y conducir a el escuadrón 104 con los pocos cadetes que quedaban. Pero nadie pudo. Tampoco Armin. Todos creían morir ya algunos, esos que estaban dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas por el bien común se preguntaban qué sentido tendría sus muertes ahora, ahora que no podían ni tan siquiera moverse para contraatacar. Y al final, con la supuesta muerte de la trigésima cuarta, todo concluyó. Todos decidieron vivir y luchar, arriesgarse.

¡Cobardes, debiluchos, inútiles!

Nadie quería morir siendo recordados por nadie, y ella siguió siendo una de las primeras, a Mikasa, siguió sus deseos de querer sobrevivir y regresar a su hogar, el bosque, con su padre.

En el cuartel de reabastecimiento fue escogida como una de los siete que tenían que rebanar la nuca de los titanes para poder salir de ese lugar, y no lo logró. Falló en el momento que tenía que caer desde las vigas del techo y hacer el corte, le dio al titán en uno de los hombros, no pudo hacerlo y el titán fue por ella, el miedo la consumió y solo logro apartarse. Y la numero uno de la promoción salvó su vida.

Sus compañeros se quejaban y Daz no paraba de gritar el cómo vio ser devorados a sus amigos, las carretas con los heridos en ellas no dejaban de pasar frente a ella, ensangrentados, todos con su misma expresión dibujada en la cara, terror. El terror explicito que nadie se preocupaba en ocultar. El verdadero terror la consumía y, su más grande pasión de degustación, a su lado, no lograba sacarla de donde estaba hundida. No los volvió a ver hasta aquel momento.

En donde comprendió todo, aún con la angustia carcomiéndola lo entendió. En donde tomó una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida.

Recordaba la tensión explicita aquel día en el que se dio a conocer a Eren como el que sellaría la brecha de Trost y el pánico no se hizo esperar, ese pánico que inundó a los soldados de las tropas estacionarias junto a los cadetes que habían quedado escaqueados ya desde la defensa improvisada a el muro. Cuando Dot Pixis habló de la estrategia el miedo la invadió, recordó todo lo vivido momentos antes, y ahora tenían que arriesgar para ganar. Escuchaba los gritos de Daz desertando, los cuchicheos de cadetes sin experiencia en el combate como ella. Y ella, escuchando, captando y procesando cada palabra del Comandante en Jefe de la guarnición, sopesando su deber como soldado de la humanidad.

La humanidad estaba en las manos de ellos, los únicos que podían hacerles frente a los titanes que amenazaban nuevamente con desaparecer otra parte de la humanidad.

Anka, sobre el muro, lo decía, las personas no podían motivarse, no cuando los titanes seguían entrando a la ciudad. El plan era descabellado a los ojos de los soldados que estaban abajo. Y ella mantenía la cabeza gacha escuchando, escuchando y escuchando, viendo a sus camaradas retirarse para pasar el poco tiempo que les quedaba de vida, con sus familias. Los superiores amenazando con ejecutar a los desertores, los chillidos de los demás al escuchar a Verman furioso.

Y entonces, lo escuchó. Lo comprendió.

Escuchó a Pixis gritar sobre el muro, dándoles el derecho de irse con sus familias, con sus seres queridos, de marcharse lejos de ese sentimiento que los inundó nada mas llamarlos a fila para defender a la población. Les deban la "libertad" de huir del sentimiento más natural en esos momentos, les daba el perdón por querer huir del temor por ver a sus compañeros caídos, viéndolos ser devorados por los titanes.

Y también les hizo saber aquello por lo que, algunos, se habían enlistado. Por lo que algunos luchaban. Y no, ella no quería. No quería que su padre, por culpa de la poca voluntad que le había quedado, pasara por el terror que algunos civiles ya habían pasado. Su padre era todo lo que tenía y ella era ya una soldado, de esos que dejaban su vida a costa de la humanidad. ¿seguía siendo la niña que no necesitaba de los demás para sobrevivir? No, no era más aquel porqué estuvo dispuesta a dejar su vida para que su padre, su clan y su pueblo, Dauper, siguieran en pie. Alzó la cara para mirar a Pixis y escuchar por lo que tenía que luchar. Y supo, que si el muro Rose caía, todos caerían. Incluyéndose ella, y más importante, su única familia, su padre. Y por eso intentó luchar, luchar por lo único que tenía. Y ahí se quedó, tratando de ser firme, junto a los demás. Junto a todos los que intentarían no perecer, junto a los que pensaban en el bienestar de sus familias para no salir corriendo.

Desde ahí la voluntad de querer unirse a la Legión. De quedarse parada haciéndole frente a sus ganas de querer salir corriendo e irse a casa, en donde estaría mínimamente a salvo. Escucharon y escuchó a Erwin hablar sobre lo que les esperaba ahí, fuera de los muros. ¿De verdad quería quedarse y arriesgar su vida? Tendría que verlos de nuevo. A aquellos que la habían asustado tanto como para no querer volver a verlos, sentía a sus camaradas pasar por su lado, evitando la muerte al instante. No dejó de titubear un momento, recordando a sus compañeros cadetes que no habían llegado a graduarse como soldados. Siendo devorados. Pero se quedó. Quieta. ¿Estaban dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas?

¡No quiero morir!

Sí, ella no quería morir. Pero se quedó para formar parte de los que serían los salvadores de la humanidad, para formar parte de los que ofrecían sus vidas por la de los demás. Estaba asustada, tenía miedo ahora que era parte de los pocos soldados de la humanidad que se habían quedado. ¿De verdad se había sobrepuesto al miedo? Sí, eran soldados valerosos. Y se había atrevido porqué, porque había visto el terror en primera instancia, y lo había hecho por su todo. Saludó, ofreciendo su corazón. Estaba asustada, quería volver a su hogar, pero lo había hecho. Ya lo había hecho. Y nunca se sobrepondría al miedo. No cuando tenía que verlos cara a cara, no cuando fuera de los muros se los había topado a tan solo metros de ella. Quería volver a casa, como muchos de ahí lo deseaban fervientemente. Habían pasado muchas cosas desde que decidió quedarse, y pasó por mucho antes de volver, aunque sea por minutos, a su hogar. En donde había nacido, crecido, y aprendido a sobrevivir en el bosque, y si bien los superiores e instructores le habían enseñado lo suficiente para saber cómo poder sobrevivir fuera de los muros, su padre le había enseñado como vivir ahí, en el bosque, su hogar.

Y ese día, aquel día en el que dividieron a los soldados para alertar a los pueblos de los alrededores por la supuesta brecha en la Muralla Rose, recordó la "discusión" con su padre en donde le hizo saber el mundo en el que vivían. En donde tenían que ayudarse los unos a los otros para no caer. Adoptar las costumbres de la mayoría para sobrevivir. Su padre le dijo que tenían que ayudar a los pocos sobrevivientes del muro María, porque ellos no tenían nada ahora, y ella no quería dejar lo que su gente venía haciendo por años, cazar. Tenía miedo de enfrentarse a cosas desconocidas, a personas que no tenían sus mismas costumbres, de que su hogar ya no fuera más lo que ella había visto nada mas nacer.

Y ella había dejado su hogar para intentar vivir por si misma, para saber lo que era de verdad vivir de los demás. Para enfrentarse a las cosas desconocidas.

Cabalgando en el caballo vio lo que en aquellos momentos temía, su pueblo no era el mismo, su hogar había cambiado en los años en los que ella se había preparado para ser un soldado. Y aún ahora que lo era, una parte de las alas de la libertad, seguía teniendo miedo, ya no por ver a su pueblo cambiado ni por saber qué cosas habían adoptado en esos momentos, ahora sentía el miedo verdadero, ese que se apoderó más de ella cuando una huella de titán se cruzó en su camino.

Por fin estaba en casa. Cabalgó hasta que se topó con lo primero que sería salvar una vida de frente, se armó del valor necesario para matar a esa cosa que había llegado a amenazar a su clan. Cuando perdió su caballo le dijo que corriera, que no importaba que tuviera miedo, si seguía el camino habría personas dispuestas a ayudarlo. Era el momento de demostrar lo que Ymir le hacía saber, ya no más caretas para intentar acercarse a sus compañeros con palabras que no provenían de su dialecto natal. Con toda voluntad clavó la última flecha que tenía en mano, con esas, sus primeras armas, las que él le había enseñado a utilizar y perfeccionar. Corrió por el niño.

Y sí, lo encontró con aquellas personas que ayudaban a los demás, lo vio montado en los caballos normales de las personas de su pueblo. Lo vio a él.

¡Sasha!

Se detuvo en seco y observó con la cara sorprendida y la boca abierta a su padre. A el que no veía desde hacía tres años, desde cuando se enlistó en el ejército para servirle a el rey o la humanidad.

Ahora que luchaba por la libertad de su gente, de su pueblo, de la humanidad, ya no era más esa niña que no tenía la resolución para no depender y precisar la ayuda de los demás: ahora de su esfuerzo y de su voluntad, junto a la de sus compañeros y amigos, dependía la libertad. Y ahora que veía a su pueblo superarse intentando salir y aprender otras cosas criando caballos y ayudando a su propia estirpe, para salir del hoyo, tenía todo en claro. Su padre se sorprendió cuando el niño le dijo que ella lo había salvado, la única persona que quedaba en el pueblo.

¿Tú lo salvaste? Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Sasha.

Agradeció, aunque sea por poco tiempo, estar en casa, por fin. De ver de nuevo el bosque donde se crió y aprendió a cazar su propia comida. De ver de nuevo a su único, a su esencial, a su hogar, a su padre. A su todo. Agradeció volver a verlo, a salvo, luchando por su propia cuanta para salvar a su gente.

Estoy en casa.

Y ella estaba segura de seguir luchando para lograr junto a los salvadores, junto a las alas de la libertad, junto a los soldados de la humanidad, vencer. Salvar, dar libertad. Ahora que los civiles dependían de su fuerza y voluntad. Ahora que pertenecía a el cuerpo de exploración, ese que luchaba para vencer, para liberarlos, a todos.

A su todo.

* * *

 **N.A.:** nada más que agradecer si es que leyeron y espero que hayan disfrutado. Yo estaré esperando la segunda temporada, que por cierto ya se viene el primero de abril de éste año, ¡ya casi!. no puedo esperar a ver a la bella Ymir en su bella aparición después de que en la primera casi no la pasaron, hombre, que esa mujer despertó mi lado Yuri. Sí, Yuri, y no sobre hielo. Simplemente cada que pienso en Shingeki no puedo mas que relacionarla con Yuri On Ice, teniendo en cuenta que mi par de personajes favoritos, Eren y Annie, darían en conjunto a Yurio, ese rubio es una mezcla de esos dos, siento yo, disculpen mi mente fumada.

Y bueno, eso es todo. Les dije que sería corto. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
